


Giving Phil What He Likes

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [20]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, unsafe sexual practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reeby10 prompted MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Coulson likes the sloppy seconds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Phil What He Likes

Clint smiled as he went to answer the door. This was the night. Flexible, but semi set in stone. See Phil has a kink Clint is more than willing to indulge him in, especially with a trusted friend helping them out; Phil likes sloppy seconds. They have a standing appointment so to speak with and old friend from his pre-Shield days when they were both in the military. Someone Phil has gotten to know over the years and trusts. Eliot Spencer. Eliot comes to their apartment, has sex with him while Phil watches. They have danced to this tune for years so he and Eliot know each other’s bodies well. Eliot leaves him well fucked and then rolls to the side and watches as Phil joins them. Clint rolls to his side, facing Eliot, as Phil spoons up behind him and slips into his body. There is no prep needed, he slides in with what’s left of the lube and come that is dripping from his body. He loves the slow deep slide of Phil’s cock inside him as his lover reaches around and caresses his chest, barely brushing over his nipples and never touching his cock. Phil’s age has given him longer stamina so he doesn’t try to bring Clint off quickly so he can take his time. But when Phil is ready to come Eliot slides closer to help Clint along and Clint finds his second climax of the night while Phil fills him. 

And in the morning, he finds himself sandwiched between Phil and Eliot, well fucked and just on the sore side. They will have breakfast together and then Eliot will go his own way until their next ‘date’. He’d talked to Eliot once about the arrangement and whether it was fair to his friend, but Eliot had convinced him that it worked for him and should it ever stop working he’d let them know. Clint was satisfied with Eliot’s answer and so far for the last ten years it worked for the three of them.


End file.
